


One Kiss.

by readytomcf_ckingdie



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytomcf_ckingdie/pseuds/readytomcf_ckingdie
Summary: One Kiss - Descendants 3 CastPlot - Liz fights for honour, she’s always known that; she fights with her partner. But when an enemy casts a spell on her partner, will she be able to undo it? She really, really hopes so.
Relationships: Elizabeth "Liz" Spencer & John McNamara, Elizabeth "Liz" Spencer & Xander Lee, Elizabeth "Liz" Spencer/Lydia Dorsey, Lydia Dorsey & John McNamara, Lydia Dorsey & Xander Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	One Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloIExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIExist/gifts).



> This is for my good friend @HelloIExist!  
> Uh- Liz and Lydia are our OCs.  
> Liz belongs to be and Lydia belongs to them.  
> (Also song lyrics are both spoken and in brackets)

“As a soldier of the United States Military, I order you to stand down!” She ordered, gun drawn and pointed at the chuckling figure. She recognized him as the old Colonel. The one that had pledged his loyalty to the Black and White over thirteen years ago. 

She had been there. 

She had been sixteen, living with PEIP because of what had happened to her in the past. The military school created monsters but she had been rescued soon enough by Lieutenant Xander Lee, who had taken her in as her parents refused to take her back. It was a lot she owed to the organisation, in short.

“Psh, you ‘order’ me?” The Colonel - Wilbur Cross - scoffed. He had a look of unamusement on his face, like he didn’t believe her. It was angering, to not be taken seriously.

“Yes she does! We both do!” Piped up a voice. Liz looked to her side, finding her partner and girlfriend, Lydia Dorsey. She smiled faintly, turning back to Wilbur.

“I’m not taking orders from two little girls-” He began, one of Liz’s bullets grazing past his head, “Trigger happy, aren’t ya?” He growled.

“So is the rest of us if you don’t leave.” Snapped Xander, and Wilbur found four guns trained on him. He smirked and his eyes flashed a bright green once he made eye contact with Lydia.

He shrugged and put his hands up, backing up toward the portal, “Fine- I’ll be going.” He fell back into said portal and it seemingly sealed itself. John McNamara took a deep breath and turned to the Lieutenant.

“If he can do that, there’s only a matter of time before he tries to take over the world again.” He sighed. Xander nodded in agreement.

“I’m aware. I’ll be trying to find a way to seal it permanently.” He replied and the blond nodded, putting his gun back in his holster.

Meanwhile, Lydia had felt terrible for a few moments before she was suddenly fainting into Liz’s hold. The bluenette lifted her up, inspecting her. She couldn’t have been knocked out, could she?

“...Sir?” She started, catching Xander’s attention, then John’s.

“Oh my- what happened to her?” John asked, rushing over to their mentees.

“I don’t know- he just looked at her and suddenly she just fainted.”

“A curse..?” Xander muttered, “But that’s highly unrealistic.”

“Tell that to my fucking girlfriend!” Liz snapped, before covering her mouth, “I’m sorry, I-”

“No, don’t apologise, I understand.” He responded, “Com’on, let’s get her back to the chambers.”

“Y.. Yes, sir.”

-

It has been a few hours.

John was getting worried. He and Xander had been observing Lydia. She was alive, but deeply asleep. Nothing they have done has woken her up yet. He looked to Liz, who had gone silent and still by the Private’s side.

It must be jarring for her, actually. She wasn’t usually adapted to emotions other than anger, after all. He and Xander shared a look, before leaving the two alone.

Hearing the door, Liz swallowed gently, squeezing the girl’s hand. She tried to think of what she would tell her when she experienced an all-too familiar emotion.

Fear.

“Don’t freak out, it’s okay..” She said softly to herself, brushing Lydia’s hair from her eyes. No reaction.

(‘Cause true love can save the day,)

“And I think we feel the same, but I don’t know.” She brushed her thumb over the girl’s knuckles.

(When we met, it was sweet,)  
(She was oh-so into me,)  
(Seems like things were meant to be..)

“..but I don’t know.” She played with her fingers again, watching the girl.

Lydia was motionless, limp. It was worrying, in short. She’d at least have her eyelids fluttering when she gave her such gentle touches. It was what Liz used to calm her to sleep, or the other way around when the bluenette would relapse into her workaholic ways.

Doubts creeped into her mind. There had been a meeting that this was like a True Love’s Kiss thing. She doubted, but they did have a decent point. Wiggly’s weakness was love. They knew that with how they rescued a teen a few months back. They had to convince her that her mother loved her.

(Does she love me? Or does she love me not?)

“Do I love her, and is it strong enough?”

(One kiss, one kiss,)  
(It all comes down to this..)

Liz briefly hovered her lips over her girlfriend’s lips, then sat back suddenly. What if it doesn’t work?

(One kiss, one kiss..)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh.)

Then again, what if it did work? She’d have her partner back, PEIP would have their soldier…

(This moment could be it..)

She found herself leaning in again. It should be a normal thing. They had kissed before, so why was it such a feat now?

(I, I wanna know,)  
(So here I go-)

Closer.. 

Closer..

Then she suddenly jerked back, hopping to her feet and backing away from the bed that she had spent in before with bullet wounds to sprained limbs. Lydia had hardly been in the medical wing, come to think of it. Sure she hadn’t passed her psych evaluation, but she did get thrown around in training.

They had to cut down the training after one of the other soldiers accidentally sprained her wrist during sparring. Liz also recalled how she nearly killed the poor colleague and had to be dragged off by her superiors.

She shook out her hands, “Keep it cool, keep it calm, think she’s loved me all along..” She murmured to herself, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment and coming back to grips with reality. She couldn’t process why she was being emotional when she hardly had been before.

Was it because Lydia was in trouble?

They had no idea what was happening while she was in this coma-state. Anything could happen, even more so when Wilbur Cross was behind her sudden fainting.

“But maybe I got it wrong, so I don’t know.” She paced frantically, taking steps to regulate her worried breathing. Lydia would be okay. Liz would do anything to make sure of that.

“She’s so good, got my back but maybe I’m just too bad..” She sighed, “Could we be a perfect match? Now, I don’t know..” She murmured, hugging herself.

She unclipped then reclipped her PEIP ID badge, an anxious habit of hers that she hadn’t recognized as a habit.

“Does she love me, or does she love me not?”

(Do I love her, and is it strong enough?)

(Oh, oh, oh,)  
(One kiss, one kiss,)

“It all comes down to this..” She placed her hands on the side of the bed, her hair draped down her back as she leant over her girlfriend.

(One kiss, one kiss,)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh,)

“This moment could be it..” She cupped Lydia’s cheek gently, “I- I wanna know, so here I go..” She hesitated, “Yeah, here I go..”

She leant towards her, but the moment their noses touched Liz pulled away again, angry at herself for not being able to do something so simple. Why was shooting an enemy easier than kissing a pretty girl? Goddamn emotions. They were never helpful.

“I hear my heartbeat beating, saying ‘It’s gonna work!’..” She inhaled shakily. She really was only worried for her. She had grown so attached that she wouldn’t know what to do if she were to.. No. No, she couldn’t even finish the thought.

(But if I’m dream-dream-dreaming, this is gonna hurt,)

Liz huffed through her nose, “Either I will or I won’t.” She mumbled, “What if I do and she don’t?”

(Is she my Juliet?)

“Oh, there’s only one, one way to really know..” She glanced down at the brunette, leaning on the side of the bed.

(One kiss, one kiss,)

“It all comes down to this.”

(One kiss, one kiss,)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh,)

She started bending down towards the other’s lips, taking in Lydia’s scent of cherry. She remembered how much she loved it. She still did.

(One kiss, one kiss,)

“This moment could be it..” She tilted the girl’s chin up gently, thumb tracing her jawline.

(I, I, I wanna know..)  
(So here I go.)

She gently placed herself next to her girlfriend, lifting her so that she was leaning against the conscious girl.

(Here I go.)

She cupped her cheek once again after pulling her into her arms.

(Here I go.)

She kissed her forehead first to reassure herself.

“Here I go..”

Liz connected their lips lovingly but desperately. She could feel that strange water dripping down her face. Lydia had called it tears. She ignored it, holding onto the other tightly and worriedly.

It was when she felt her reciprocate did she feel herself tear up with joy and smile into it. Her shoulders became less tense and she held her closer than she ever had.

It’d take some explaining, but right now it didn’t matter. She had her girlfriend back.


End file.
